525,600
by AlexandriaAngelMist
Summary: High school is always full of drama, and Matthew knows he can get through that. But he's been having a really weird dream that he can brearly remeber. Should he tell his best friend or keep it to himself? Fail summary is fail, but the fic isnt bad.
1. Preface

**I won't waist your time here, yet. But I really hope you like it!**

**I own Hetalia about as much as I own the world. Which, in case you were wondering, is not at all. (Yet)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The first day of school was never easy. Even worse was having a first day of school in the middle of your first year of middle school. And that is exactly what the unfortunate Alexandria Knight had to go though.

By the time she transferred to Heta Middle School, two months into the school year, all the seats had been picked, all the clicks had been made, and all the awkwardness passed. It was the worst possible situation for the shy ten year old girl; being ten because she had been entered into school early. Not that she would ever admit to being shy. Even more problematic, however, was how distant, practically cold, she had become since her mother passed away.

In truth, it was for that reason that her father had transferred her in the first place. Her grades had begun to drop, she hardly ever spoke or showed emotion, and had distanced herself from her friends. In short, she was in a state of depression. Her father couldn't stand seeing her like that, especially since she had once been so energetic and lively. He hoped that a change in scenery and new people would help her get over her depression. Little did he know just how hard the switch would really be.

Alex, which is what Alexandria usually told everyone to call her, had glided through her first for classes with barely a thought. She got those dreaded introductions, those "We have a new student with us today, class"'s, in her first two classes, beginner's French and Mathematics, and was graciously spared in her third and fourth, World Geography and English. As all the other seats were taken by now and she could hear the whispered rumors about "that new girl" whenever she was spotted, she had sat in the back of the classrooms, alone, thus far. Science, her next and fifth class, was no different.

The entire classroom was set up in pairs. There were three rows set of with three high, black topped tables in each row. Each table had two stools, two textbooks, totaling in eighteen places, and two students at each. All, that is, except the very back table on the right side of the room when facing away from the teacher's desk at the front. It was the table closest to the large, floor to ceiling, crystal clear windows which looked out upon the beautiful green court yard. The seat closest to the window seemed like the perfect place to sit. Not to mention the fact that it was one of the only two seats left, both being at the same table.

After taking her seat, Alex buried her nose into her text book, trying to make sue she was on the same page as the rest of the class, so to speak. She knew just as well as her father did that her grades were one of the reasons she was transferred. Contrary to what she had once thought, her father wasn't completely oblivious; of course he would have noticed her drop in grade average.

As she was completely absorbed in her reading, or at least, she appeared to be as she let her mind blank and her eyes unfocus, she took little notice in what was going on around her. It was such a surprise, then, that she gave a startled jump when the legs of the stool to her right screeched against the linoleum floor. When she looked up, there was suddenly a boy in the seat next to her. His hair was blond, a bit on the long side, and wavy. He didn't seem extremely tall, and he just seemed a bit timid all together. None of this, however, is what caught her attention. No, his violate eyes had done a fine job with that.

Her expression from the boy's sudden appearance and his violate eyes had gone from mild surprise to relative apathy just as quickly as the blonde had appeared.

"May I help you," she asked quietly, not in an unpleasant or unfriendly way.

"N-no," the boy muttered in a small voice with a quick shake of his head. "I-I… This is j-just my seat. I-I hope you d-don't mind…"

With a small shake of her head to say that she didn't mind at all, she turned back to her textbook.

"Ummm…. A-are you alright," the blond asked hesitantly, a confused tone in his voice.

"I'm fine," she returned in a quick, snappish way, glancing at him with a dull, annoyed fire in her eyes. But she calmed quickly; there was no way this poor boy could know what she had gone through these past couple of months, or how many times she had been asked if she was okay. Giving a light say, "Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason…" he stated, seemingly a bit afraid of her snappishness. "It j-just… You spoke to me. N-no one here even notices me, most of the time."

"Not notice you?" she scoffed. "You would think that someone with purple eyes would attract a bit more attention than that, wouldn't you?

The blonde blushed furiously at the mention of his eyes, he had always been self-conscious of them, but Alex didn't notice, as their teacher called their attention to the front of the class as he assigned a project. This always saved the blonde from the rather awkward conversation of his eyes. Well, awkward for him, at least.

"My name's Matthew, by the way," he whispered as their teacher began to pass out the project rubric. "Matthew Williams."

"Alexandria Knight," she replied with an almost-smile. He was the first person to talk to her since the funeral without a look of concern in their eyes, or a worried tone in their voice, or the ever present comfort smile. It almost made her feel a little better, but not quite.

Her final two classes weren't nearly as bad as the first four. She had Art and then Home Economics. They weren't really bad at all; there weren't even any awkward introductions from the teachers.

For the next week, that was how her days played out. She would wade sluggishly as best she could through her first four classes, chat a bit with Matthew through Science, and float relatively easily through her last two classes. It went this simply until the Tuesday of the next week. It was November second, her late mother's birthday.

She trudged through French, Math, Geography, and English, her mind not fully with her. She kept her head low in the hallways, stuck her nose into any book that she could readily at hand; any textbook, any novel, any none-fiction, anything that she could read, or at least pretend to read, and she wouldn't speak more than a word to anyone who spoke to her. She had isolated herself once again.

Matthew recognized something was wrong straight away, and stopped Alex outside the classroom just before she entered, and as everyone was already taking their seats.

"Alexandria…" he began quietly, using her full name in the seriousness of the situation. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," she snapped fiercely, so used to the hated questions of 'are you okay,' or 'what's wrong' that she had been receiving all day. She was so sick of it! "Nothing is wrong."

"That… that's not what I asked," he stated.

Alex's eyes, which were staring intently at the floor at this point, widened at the news, and her eyes began to well with tears. No one had ever, as far as she could remember, actually asked her what had happened. They always acted like they already knew, and just asking if she was going to be alright would make everything better.

"It… It would have been my mom's thirty second birthday, today," she answered, more calmly, almost lifelessly, now. When she felt a wetness on her checks, she lifted a hand to her cheek in astonishment, simply to feel the tears. It was the first time since her mother's death that she had actually cried.

That was enough for Matthew, he understood perfectly. Without a word, he stepped up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder. Her long, dark brown hear fell around her face and the whites around her dark, tunnel-like eyes reddened as she wept. There was no needless apology from Matthew or foraged empathy or an assurance that everything would be okay. He simply let her cry on his shoulder, which was just what she needed at the moment.

The teacher came out to look for his students when he called roll. It wasn't like either Matthew or Alex to be late. When he saw their tragic embrace, however, he simply reentered the classroom. The two were good enough students to join the class when they could.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah... This is the first chapter of 525,600, everyone! I really hope you like it, and all. It's kind of short, this first chapter, but they should be getting longer. Oh, and sorry for any missed spellinggrammar mistakes, no one's perfect, right? (Please don't hate me!)**

**Yes, Alex is an OC of mind, and I'm kind of partial to her. I've used her in one other fic, "Who the Heck" if you want to check it out. (Though, I doubt you'll be as fond of her as I am. She's my character, after all ^^")  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'm hoping to have a new chapter up about every week, or so. But I make no promises. School just started and I have a TON of work that I'm having to do already. (Mostly for APUSH; it's killer, but fun ^^) I'm really going to try though. It'll probably happen on weekends, when it does, so keep your eyes open! (Or, you know, you could just alert the story! :D)**

**Buuuuuut... I think that's it for now! Reviews are love, just sayin'. They never fail to make my day. :) And.. I really hope you like the story and keep with it, 'cause I am! ^^**

**Love you all~!**

**(P.S special brownie points to anyone who can message me the correct answer to this question: "Why is the fic titled '525,600'?")  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Something very strange was going on here. Matthew was pretty sure it wasn't normal to be watching yourself sleep. But it wasn't just that fact that gave him the feeling of something was up. Something felt very off._

_His self that was sleeping was in a very odd position. The upper portion of his body, his shoulders and above, was laid, sprawled out on his bed. He seemed to be leaning a bit to one side, and his feet were curled up underneath him. He must have had a really bad dream to end up in such an uncomfortable position._

_After a moment of trying to think passed this odd situation, he was called. He felt more than heard a young female voice calling to him. When he tried to tell her not to come in, however, neither his conscious nor sleeping self could seem to speak._

_Suddenly, the door was thrown open wide, and a rather tall girl with long, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes cam barging into the room. Her expression was one amusement and happiness when she entered, but soon turned to one of shock._

_"No," she said, though he couldn't hear the word, only see her mouth it. Her eyes grew wide and she ran over to the sleeping blonde's side._

_"Wake up, Matthew," he heard in the faint whisper of a distant yell._

"Hey, Mrs. Jones," Alex greeted brightly after throwing open the front door and running back to the kitchen. "Are Matthew and Alfred awake yet?"

"Alfred's already gone with a few of his other friends," Mrs. Jones stated, receiving a nod from Alex, as if that's what she expected. "But I haven't been able to get Matthew up yet." She smiled and shook her head. "And, dear, you've known me long enough; you're welcome to call me Dian."

"Naw," Alex replied with a quick shake of her head. "Feels too weird. And don't worry about Matthew, I'll get him up!"

With that, she darted out of the kitchen, leaving Mrs. Jones to finish the pancakes she had been making. She had grown quite attached to the girl over the past five years. She still remembered the shy little middle school-er Matthew had brought home to work on a science project.

_"Mom," called the young Matthew Williams after arriving home from school._

_The young blonde ran into the living room where he knew his mother would be waiting for him, and was timidly followed by a small, shy brunette. Matthew was met h a warm hug from his mother. Alfred always seemed to have somewhere else to be right after school, and their father was never home until at least six or seven, so this time was usually for Matthew and his mom._

_Alfred and Matthew's mother was a beautiful woman. Her hair was shoulder length and blond, like both her sons', but has a beautiful wave to it, more like Matthew's. her eyes were a deep, yet bright blue that sparkled like a thousand stars when she smiled and raged like a dark storm when she was mad. She wasn't exceptionally tall, only about 5'6" or so. It was clear that both her sons would be taller than her in the not-too-distant future, and, still, she carried herself with a grace that made she seem a foot taller._

"_Who've you brought home with you, Mattie," she asked in a slightly southern States' accent when she spied Ale in the entryway. At her kind expression, Alex dared to venture into the room._

"_This is the friend from school I was telling you about, Mom," Matthew replied, his quietness remaining, but his timidity lessened in the presence of his mom. "This is Alexandria Knight, my project partner."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Alexandria. I'm Dian Jones, Matthew's mom."_

"_It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Jones," the girl said politely. "A-and you can call me Alex."_

"_Well, Alex," she said with a smile. "I'll leave you two to your project. Just holler if you need anything."_

_Later that afternoon, Alex had timidly asked Matthew why he and his mother had different last names. Matthew had quietly explained that, when they were married, his parents had each decided to keep their last names. There was a small argument over which name their child would take, which was solved when they ended up having twins, Matthew and Alfred. Alfred ended up taking their mother's name while Matthew took their father's._

_It was after that afternoon that the two really began to become close, and it didn't take long for them to become best friends._

"Matthew Williams," Alex yelled from the bottom of the stairs, her voice carrying throughout the entire house. "We can't be late! We're officially juniors today, and we can't be late! If you don't get down here this instant, I'm coming up there!"

She paused for a moment, listening. When she didn't hear anything, she began to ascend the stair, knowing full well that he must be up by now. And he had, in fact, woken from a very strange dream at the sound of his best friend's voice. He was perfectly comfortable, however, and felt no inclination to move except to curl up a little and pull his sheets up over his head.

Alex was at his door in a matter of seconds with her hand resting on the handle.

"Mathew Williams, if you don't get up right this second, I'm coming in and getting you up myself," she threatened, which caught Matthew's attention immediately; Alex's threats were usually legitimate. "I'll give you to the count of three. One…. Two…" She began to turn the handle as she said 'two'.

Matthew jumped up frantically as he heard the handle turn. She had meant it, and he knew well enough when she would open the door.

Just as she started to say the "th" of three, she began to push the door open. Unlike Alfred's room, Matthew's was clean and the door opened easily. If she continued, the door would be fully open just as she finished saying the "three" of her count down and no later. Luckily, he had thrown himself at the door before she could get it more than a few inches open.

"Alex," he exclaimed in outrage as he locked the door so he could get dressed. "How many times do I need to tell you not to come in here in the mornings? You know I sleep in my boxers!" The deep red blush on his face could be heard in his voice.

"Really," she asked with a laugh as she turned around, leaned back against the now locked door, and slid down into a sitting position. "I thought you wore briefs."

"I don't see how my choices in underwear are any of your concern, either way," he stated a bit agitated, as he rummaged around his drawers and pulled on some clothes for school.

"There not," she agreed easily enough, but in a way that clearly said she didn't care.

Once dressed, Matthew threw the open the door, causing Alex to fall into the room, as she had been leaning against it. There she laid for a moment, upper half of her body sprawled out in Matthew's room, lower half still sitting cross-legged just outside his door way, staring up at the blonde. Matthew returned his friend's stare, trying to calculate just how insane she actually was.

"Your mom's making pancakes," she said, not moving to get up.

"Couldn't you have just said that in the first place? You know I would have come down."

"Yeah… But it was more fun this way."

"For who, exactly?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"For me, of course!" The smile that played on her lips was one of pure innocence. No one but Matthew would ever know she had done all that just to tease him.

"I swear you're evil," he said with a smile and a shake of his head. Then, he stepped over her and began to walk towards the stares.

"Mattie," she called to him, astonished, and making no move to get up. "Are you seriously not going to rescue the damsel in distress as she clings to life itself above the boiling river of lava below?" she spoke in all seriousness, weaving this scenario out of the very threads of her imagination. He had gotten used to her vivid imagination, by now, but he had decided that if this girl didn't become a world famous author on her own, he would force her to become one himself.

"My apologies, fair maiden," he said, playing along with her game and going back to help her up. "But I had not thought a young lady with the ability to intimidate even Alfred off would ever be in any sort of distress in this household."

"Ah, that dragon was but tamed with a silver, double-edged sword and shield," she stated with a laugh as she took his hand and stood. "How ever shall I thank thine great kindness?"

"Alas, I know not, fair maiden."

"Then perhaps I might," she said taking his hand with a smile. "How about breakfast?" And she pulled him down stairs and all the way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah... There we have chapter 2. What a strange dream that is! What could it mean? You'll have to keep reading to find out, huh? And I do hope you keep reading. On a side note, have any of you ever actually had a dream where you're just kind of watching yourself? I have, and sometimes I'm not even watching myself, but another person who, somehow, ends up still actually being me... Yeah, I don't get it, either, but whateves.<strong>

**Now, going back to the story, first day of school, yay~! :D That'll start in the next chapter, but I would like to make a note that I'm writing this with the US school system in mind, mostly because it's the only one I know well enough to write. I might _possibley_ make a few modifications to the system that I know, just to suit my tastes and this story, but I think it will be easy enough to follow.**

**One last thing, I've thought most of the story out (I just need to write it all) and I'm stuck debating with myself on the one part. I'm thinking about making this fic into a Hetalia/Doctor Who cross-over. It wouldn't come int until _MUCH_ later, but I'd still like to get you're opinion now, if it's not too much trouble. I don't want everyone who would read this to be like "What? Doctor Who? How lame! I hate Doctor Who, and I'mma stop reading this because I'm a hater." So yeah, not that I'm saying that any of you would do that, just that I'm a worse-case-scenario type of person and this little matter is up for debate, anyways. Please let me know what you think!**

**Okay, I lied. _One last_ one last thing. Please Review and tell me what you think! Pleasepleaseplease? I know I'm begging, but... Yeah, I'll stop now. I know no one likes to be bothered to review, and stuff, soooo... Yeah.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
